Obsessed
by Qionna
Summary: While on one of his outings away from the Nemesis, Knock Out encounters a human female, which whom he becomes instantly infatuated with. Re-write coming soon.


Hi, everyone. This is the first fanfic I've written in a long time. So, I am a bit nervous about it.

Anyways...

A few details about my original character, Mia:

 **Full Name:** Mia Davidson

 **Age:** 17

 **Ethnicity/Race:** African American and Hispanic

That's it for now.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Transformers** **franchise, nor its characters. Transformers is a registered trademark of Hasbro.**

* * *

Knock Out cruised through the city of Jasper, once again on one of his little excursions away from the Nemesis. Of course, this excursion being without the consent of his current commander, Starscream. Now sure, the medic knew he was supposed to ask permission before leaving the warship, but that would have taken all the fun out of getting under Starscream's metal hide.

The sports car mech continued down the empty streets of Jasper, meticulously scanning his surroundings in search of something fun to do, but only coming across the occasional tumbleweed bouncing around in the wind. _"Honestly, how do these skin-jobs stand it here? It's so boring."_ He groaned, checking his clock for the time. _"Scrap, it's still too early to go racing."_ The 'Con said, completely disregarding the fact that street racing was illegal.

" _I guess I could power down for a whi-"_ Knock Out paused, the building in front of him catching his attention. _"I know this building."_ The 'Con spoke in a sing-song voice. _"This is where the Autobots' pet humans go to school."_ There was an obvious smirk in the medic's voice. _"Well now, it looks like I'm going to have some fun today after all."_ Knock Out chuckled as he turned the corner. He made sure to park some distance away from the school just in case any Autobots showed up, for he knew it would take hours to buff his finish if he got into a scrape.

The sports car mech checked his clock once more, this time it read 3:00 PM and as if on cue children came swarming out of the building like Insecticons. Knock Out watched the creatures from his rear-view mirror. Some of them stood idly by talking while others got into their vehicles and drove off, but none of them were of any importance until a familiar face made her way out the door. The medic immediately felt repulsed when realized which Autobot pet he was looking at. _"Ugh, that's the obnoxious one they call Miko."_ Knock Out shuddered. He truly despised Miko. He thought she was the most annoying human he had ever laid his optics on.

Knock Out was just about to drive off when he spotted someone else in his rear-view mirror. _"Hmm…what's this now?"_ The medic adjusted his mirror. _"Looks like Miko has a new friend, and she's cute… for a human."_ The red mech purred, revving his engine softly.

" _So, Mia, did you enjoy your first day?"_ Miko chirped, her smile bright and happy as usual. _"It was okay, but if you ask me, Jasper could definitely use some more entertainment."_ The new girl answered back. Miko sighed, then nodded her head in agreement. _"I know, it's not exactly what was advertised in the brochure, but you'll get used to it though."_

" _I'll give you some entertainment you'll never forget…"_ Knock Out cooed, shifting his gear from park to reverse. But just as the medic was about to back up, Bulkhead pulled up to the school and parked on the other side of the street. Knock Out detected the Autobot's signal and quickly shifted his gear again, this time from reverse to drive.

" _Frag!"_ The red mech cursed. Knock Out drove forward just enough to remain out of Bulkhead's radar but still close enough so that he had Mia in his sight. Miko saw Bulkhead and waved. _"That's my ride, I'll see you tomorrow."_ She said giving her new friend a hug. _"What I wouldn't do to wrap my servos around that body."_ Knock Out mumbled to himself.

" _Thanks for showing me around Miko, I really appreciate it."_ Mia said as she returned Miko's embrace. _"No problem, if you need anything just call me."_ Miko said, releasing her hold on the other girl. Miko waved goodbye and sprinted towards her green guardian. _"Bye!"_ Mia waved, watching the green truck pull off and turn the corner. With most of the other kids gone already, Mia decided to leave as well. She lived close by, so the walk home wasn't too bad.

When Knock Out was sure the giant green oaf and his annoying pet were gone he shifted his gear from park to drive, silently following his new "interest".

Mia sauntered down the sidewalk, her hips swaying and her long black hair dancing in the wind. The sunlight made her brown complexion shimmer and shine. _"She's perfect."_ Thought the red mech as he drifted in and out of a lustful daze. Knock Out stealthily inched closer to the girl, not letting her out of his sight for even a second.

As Mia continued her walk home she couldn't help but feel like she was being followed. This gave her an uneasy feeling, which caused her to stop dead in her tracks. She took a deep breath then slowly turned around. However, much to her relief, there wasn't a single person behind or around her. Though, she did notice something odd. There was a red sports car on the other side of the street that she could have sworn she passed a few minutes ago. Mia tilted her head to the side, confusion clearly present on her face. _"That's strange, wasn't that car parked further back…"_ She whispered to herself.

Mia quickly turned back around and took another deep breath. _"Just r-relax girl, no one is out to g-get you."_ She stuttered nervously, trying to dismiss her anxiety-ridden thoughts. _"Oh, how wrong you are my dear."_ Knock Out said in a low seductive tone. Just as he was about to inch closer to the girl, the medic received an incoming transmission.

 **.::** _ **"Knock Out, you there?"**_

" _Yes Breakdown, what is it?"_ Knock Out growled, annoyed at the sudden interruption.

" _ **Starscream is looking for you, where'd you go?"**_

" _If you must know Breakdown, I'm in pursuit of...perfection."_

" _ **And just what is that supposed to mean?"**_

" _Breakdown I'll be back later, just tell Screamer that I'm out scouting for energon!"_ **::.**

Knock Out snapped, abruptly ending the transmission and disconnecting his com-link. _"Now back to business."_ The sports car mech turned his attention back to the sidewalk, only to see that his "pet" was nowhere to be seen. _"Scrap! Where did she go?!"_

Mia, who was still unable to rid herself of the apprehension she felt, had quickened her pace and made a swift left onto her street. Meanwhile, an irritated Knock Out scanned the surrounding area for his missing pet. The medic sighed. _"You humans sure do love to play games, don't you?"_ He said, a mischievous tone lurking in his voice. _"Fine by me my dear. I'll play along...just for you."_

Mia was relieved to see her house in the distance; however, relief turned to panic when she felt a light vibration coming from her shorts pocket. _"Ahh!"_ She squeaked, but then realized it was only her cell phone. She took it out and flipped it open. It was a text from Miko.

" _Hey Mia, just wanted to let you know we have P.E. tomorrow, but we can totally skip it if you're up to it."_ Mia giggled. A faint smile appeared on her face as she replied back to her new friend. _"Sounds good to me, see you tomorrow."_

Knock Out, who was in the middle of his one-sided game of hide and seek suddenly detected an electronic device in use. He pinpointed its location to a street behind and to the left of him. _"Come to papa."_ The red mech made a U-turn so that he was on the other side of the street. He drove forward just enough so that he could see Mia, but she couldn't see him. _"There you are my dear."_

Upon finding Mia, Knock Out also found the source of the signal he had detected. He narrowed his optics and zoomed in on the target, but not without giving Mia a good once-over first. _"Whoever would have thought perfection would take human form."_ The medic turned his attention back to the blue and silver device in her hand. He identified the device as a cell phone. _"Humans and their primitive technology."_ Knock Out chuckled. He scanned the device, gaining access to everything on Mia's phone.

Knock Out took a particular interest in the images on her phone, viewing each one of them as if they were works of art. He eventually came across one that made his spark skip a beat. _"Dear Primus..."_ was all the medic could manage to get out. The picture he was viewing was of Mia at a beach with a rather revealing garment on, something humans refer to as a bikini. Just then the red mech felt his cooling fans kick on. _"How can a mere human have such an effect on me..."_ Knock Out's interest in this human went against everything he had ever believed in. He was a Decepticon; the very thought of consorting with a human was absurd, yet he found himself attracted to this girl.

Knock Out glanced at the girl one more time before re-opening his com-link. _"It's been lovely my dear, but unfortunately I have superiors to answer to."_ A low growl in his voice. _"But don't worry, I'll be back for you."_

 **.::** _"Breakdown, you there?"_

" _ **Yeah, what's up?"**_

" _I need a ground bridge at my coordinates."_

" _ **One ground bridge, coming up"**_

" _Thanks, see you soon." **::.**_

A swirling green portal appeared behind the medic but before taking his leave, Knock Out decided to give his new pet a little present.

Mia was just a few steps away from her front door when she suddenly felt a jolt of electricity course through the hand holding her cell phone. _"Ouch!"_ She shrieked, dropping her phone on the pavement below. _"What the hell was that?!"_ Mia winced as she inspected her injured hand. The top of her hand seemed undamaged, but her palm burned as if someone had put a lighter to it. A bright red mark was already starting to form.

Mia used her other hand to pick the phone up off the ground. Surprisingly, it was still intact. She flipped it open and saw that she'd received a text message. _"Probably Miko with plans for escaping P.E. tomorrow."_ A subtle smile crossed her face. However, as she opened her inbox, her expression changed from that of slight happiness to terror, as she saw that this was no ordinary text message.

 _ **.::**_ _"Human blood is red,_

 _Cybertronian blood is blue,_

 _You are perfection,_

 _AND I WILL HAVE YOU!" **::.**_

" _W-what the h-hell..."_ Mia whispered to herself. She didn't know what to think about the strange text message. Though, if anything, it certainly confirmed her earlier suspicion. She was indeed being followed or at least watched, but by who was the question.

Once again, Mia turned around and checked her surroundings, and just like before, there wasn't a single person in sight. She quickly turned back around and focused her attention on the door in front of her. She struggled with her keys a bit before making her way inside. Once inside, Mia locked the door behind her, then proceeded to lock the rest of the doors and windows in the house.

Later…

Decepticon Warship, 10:30 PM

Knock Out lounged on a berth in sick bay looking at a data pad with his newly acquired images on it. _"Oh, dear Mia, I'm going to have so much fun with you."_ The medic grinned, tapping his sharp fingers on his chassis.

Mia's House, 10:50 PM

With the burning sensation from earlier still present in her hand, Mia carefully climbed onto her bed, making sure not to put any more pressure on it than what was necessary. _"What a day."_ She yawned, resting her head on her forearm.

The incident with her cell phone had been on her mind ever since she'd gotten home. Mia really didn't know what to do about the situation. It was one thing to think you were being followed, but another for it to be confirmed via creepy-ass text message. Mia sat up, turning her attention to the nightstand beside her where her cell phone was. She was reluctant to grab it considering what had happened to her earlier, but she just had to see that text message again.

Grabbing her phone off the nightstand, Mia opened her inbox and began to study the very unusual and eerie text message.

 _ **.::**_ _"Human blood is red,_

 _Cybertronian blood is blue,_

 _You are perfection,_

 _AND I WILL HAVE YOU!" **::.**_

As Mia examined the text message, she couldn't help but be freaked out by the verse about blood. However, what caught her attention was the part about Cybertronian blood being blue. She had no idea what that meant. _"What the hell is Cybertronian?"_ She asked herself, knowing good and well she didn't have the answer.

As Mia read on, she reached the verse in the would-be poem that sent a chill through her heart. While the part about the blood certainly disturbing. It wasn't what scared her the most. It was the part claiming she was perfection and that whoever wrote the text message would have her. To Mia, this was terrifying because they were essentially telling her that they knew what she looked like and where to find her. _"S-sure, compliments are n-nice and all, but I-I don't want to be a-anyone's captive."_ Mia said, her voice trembling.

Mia rubbed her eyes and groaned, unsure of how to proceed. For a moment, she thought telling her mom about the situation was the best course of action, but then she would probably think she had some kind of crazy stalker boyfriend and that was a can of worms best left closed. Mia rolled her eyes. _"Yeah, not gonna do that."_ Although, there was one other person she could tell. _"Maybe I could ask Miko for some advice."_

With that idea, Mia felt somewhat better. Miko had proved to be a great friend so far, and she'd surely help her figure out this mess. To the best of her ability, Mia tried to dismiss the rest of her uneasy feelings. She concluded that there was nothing she could do about the situation at the moment. She pulled the covers up over her body and shut her eyes, waiting for tomorrow to come.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the story. I'm not yet sure if I'm going to write a second chapter.

P.S. I always welcome and appreciate constructive criticism.


End file.
